Embodiments herein generally relate to devices that create creases, fold, cut, etc., sheets of print media and more particularly to devices that include a base (anvil) that has a recess where the base rotates to keep relative position to the embossing pin or wheel.
Digital printing for low volume personalized packaging is a growing market segment. The embossing action may not be adequate to weaken or stretch the paper fibers along the fold line. This can cause the top surface of the media and any image applied to that surface to crack and/or tear when the media is folded along the crease line. The crease/fold quality produced by these low cost digital cut and crease devices is a significant trade off to the crease quality of conventional vertical or rotary die cut and crease finishers.
More specifically, conventional cutters offer different folding options. The cutting knife can score the top surface of the package at the designated fold lines to weaken the media and bend at the cut to produce a straight fold. The disadvantage is the score line cuts through the image and exposes the media at the fold lines.
Alternatively, some low cost cutting and creasing finishing machines create a crease in the media by pressing a rounded pin or small beveled wheel into the top surface of the media. The opposite side of the media is supported by a thin elastomeric pad that enables the pin or wheel to emboss the media at the designated fold line. Thus, the operator can replace the knife with a scoring pen, which compresses the media against a thin pad creating a light embossing. The disadvantage here is the media deformation created by the scoring pen is very small and does not sufficiently weaken or delaminate the media at the fold lines so the folds are not crisp and straight. More specifically, this type of embossing action does not cause the media to yield, so it does not delaminate at the center when folded. The inner fibers are forced into the center of the sheet. This increases the tension in the outer fibers as the media is folded causing the fibers to tear and burst outward, which destroys the surface image along the fold line.